1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting devices for firearm sights or sighting devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to such mounting devices having quick-detach and offset features that increase the versatility of the sight mounted using the device.
2. Summary of Prior Art
For decades various mounting devices have been used to mount telescopic sights to rifles. More recently, different types of sights, including “night-vision,” laser, and holographic sights, have been mounted to a variety of firearms, including handguns and shotguns in addition to rifles. Some of the more modern sights are of limited or special purpose, such as night sights, so that their use is not optimal in all conditions and replacement or alternative sights are desirable.
In some cases, it may be advantageous to be able to offset or move a sight out of alignment or to an offset position whereby another sight mounted on the firearm, such as the “iron sights,” can be used. In other instances, it may be desirable to remove the sight entirely. Accordingly, sight mounts have been provided with a hinge to provide the offsetting capability and with quick-detach features that allow the sight mounting device and sight to be removed quickly without tools.
Both offset mounts and quick-detach mounts should be precise and sturdy so that the sight can be mounted to the firearm without losing “zero” or the previously accomplished “sighting-in.” On the other hand, such mounts should be easy and foolproof to operate with gloved hands or in conditions where manual dexterity is limited.